Arjunaku Terjatuh ke Dalam Surga
by Light Lamperouge
Summary: Arjuna  wayang  nyasar ke Soul Society! Fanfic aneh, GaJe, OOC, BAHASA TAK SESUAI EYD, maaf bila akhir cerita menggantung. Super Pendek banget, cz sebenernya utk mading.One-shot


Summary: Arjuna nyasar ke Soul Society. Fanfic aneh, GaJe, OOC, BAHASA TAK SESUAI EYD, maaf bila akhir cerita menggantung. One-shot

Setting : Setelah Swargarohanaparwa (Mahabharata) dan Seusai Winter War (Bleach)

Enjoy! R&R please!

Light Lamperouge

Disclaimer: The Original Characters' aren't mine

Arjunaku Terjatuh ke Dalam Surga

Seorang ksatria, lebih tepatnya Arjuna, penengah Pandawa berjalan bolak-balik dengan pandangan bingung. Dalam hati ia berkata

_G__ue ni ada di mana. Kok Ibu, ma sodara-sodara gue gak kelihatan? Apa mereka yang nyasar? Atau gue yang nyasar? Tempat apa sih nih?_

Sang ksatria nan playboy itu menjadi pusat perhatian sekitarnya. Mulanya ia tidak sadar, lalu ia melihat apa yang dipakainya.

"HUWAAAAA APAAN NIH! DI MANA PAKAIAN MAHAL GUE...", Arjuna cengo memandang shihakusou yang dipakainya dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara BRUUK. Arjuna telah sukses pingsan karena ditabrak oleh seorang cebol berambut putih.**(*dibankai Hitsugaya*)**

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?", Arjuna membuka mata pelan-pelan, sambil mencari sumber suara itu. Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari Hinamori Momo, gadis bercepol satu yang merupakan wakil kapten divisi lima.

Belum sempat menjawab, pertanyaan itu langsung disambar kapten imut kita.

"Gak usah pake nanya segala, Momo. Dia baik-baik aja. Sekarang gue mau balik lagi ke kantor, Matsumoto siap-siap aja gue bankai kalo masih gak mau ngerjain pekerjaannya", Hitsugaya, kapten divisi 10 nyerocos tajam.

"Harusnya Shiro-chan minta maaf! Shiro-chan kan udah nabrak...engh...siapa namamu?"

"Arjuna"

"Arjuna-kun"

"OK, gue minta maaf, Arjuna", Hitsugaya berkata sambil bershunpo meninggalkan Hinamori dan Arjuna di ruang perawatan divisi 4. _Huh...Dasar Shiro-chan._ Hinamori mengeluh dalam hati. Lalu ia memandang Arjuna dan bertanya.

"Arjuna-kun, kenapa nyasar di sini?"

"Nyasar?"

Hinamori menceritakan lengkap tentang Soul Society. Hinamori pun mendengarkan cerita lengkap dari Arjuna.

"Owh, gitu! Aku bisa bantu, kok! Bentar ya, aku telepon papa dan kakekku dulu", Hinamori keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara Arjuna mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

_Sepertinya, wajah dan sifat gadis itu mirip dengan...Uhm..dengan Sembadra..._

Muka Arjuna bersemu merah. Wajah Hinamori serta sifatnya memang mirip Sembadra, istrinya dalam dunia pewayangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinamori bergegas masuk.

"Beres deh! Setelah sehat, kamu bisa langsung pulang ke duniamu"

GEDUBRAAKK...Arjuna yang ingin mengenal Hinamori lebih jauh, pingsan lagi dengan kepala nyungsep di lantai.

"Wah, Arjuna-kun sudah sehat, ya!",Hinamori tersenyum ala Ichimaru sambil memandang Arjuna.

**Kantor Divisi 12**

"Maaf, karena kesalahan kami, anda telah terjatuh secara tidak sengaja ke Soul Society", Yamamoto ngomong.

"Bersiaplah sekarang. Teknologi hebat buatan Kapten Kurotsuchi akan langsung mengirim anda ke tempat tujuan semula", ucap Kapten Ukitake.

"Hi hi hi! Gak bakalan gue pinjemin kalo bukan permintaan dari putri gue tercinta", sahut Kurotsuchi kejam. (A/N: Dalam cerita ini, Nemu dan Momo adalah anak kembar Kurotsuchi)

Arjuna sweat drop ngebayangin gimana orang (ilmuwan gila) kayak Kurotsuchi bisa punya anak kayak Nemu dan Momo yang cantik-cantik. Dia berjalan perlahan bagai penari menuju arah kapsul yang akan membawanya pulang.

"Ada oleh-oleh buat kamu bawa pulang, Arjuna-kun", Momo berteriak. Arjuna jelas senang dan menengok ke arah Momo sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya yang super imut **(A/N: Author muntah)**

"Hyōten Hyakkasō", sebuah bunga es jatuh dan menyentuh labu erlenmeyer milik Mayuri. Kontan, sang labu beserta meja dan teman-temannya membeku. Hitsugaya tersenyum lebar, sementara Arjuna memandang ngeri.

_Panah Pasopati dan Sarotama serta Keris Pulanggeni __dan Kalanandhah tidak kubawa...Mati aku...Eh, gue kan emang dah mati. Trus gimana?_

Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Arjuna langsung berlari dengan kecepata 2,1 detik per 40 yard menuju kapsul spesial buatan Mayuri. Setelah pintu kapsul tertutup, ia bernapas lega.

Jleg. Pintu kapsul terbuka. Tak sampai 5 menit ia telah tiba di tempat tujuannya yaitu Surga, di mana orang-orang yang disayanginya telah menunggu. Tapi tunggu, seorang wanita cantik berwajah garang langsung menyeret Penengah Pandawa itu.

"Mau cari istri lagi! Mau goda perempuan lagi! Gak malu tuh! Udah mati, Kangmas. Kita ini udah mati", jelas Sembadra panjang lebar.

"Ngg-nng-nggak kok Nimas. Cuma Nimas aja satu-satunya yang adaa di hati Kangmas", rayu Arjuna.

"Gak usah bohong, Jlamprong. Semuanya udah terbukti", Bima, sang kakak ikut nimbrung.

"Hah?", Arjuna cengo.

Dengan tersenyum, kakak tertuanya yaitu, Puntadewa menuding ke arah benda di atas meja yang berada di depan Sembadra.

"Kaca Benggala", sahut Puntadewa pelan. Arjuna jawdrop. Kaca itu punya kelebihan dapat mencari dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang lain. Kaca itu milik kakak iparnya, Prabu Kresna. Pusaka itu memang sengaja dipinjam oleh Sembadra. Siapa tahu Arjuna mau memadu dirinya (lagi), meski mereka udah mati?

Yacks yacks, pendek ya! (*digaplok readers*)

Abis ni cerita emang buat mading dan harus SATU HALAMAN DOANK! Jadi Light muter otak samping kanan samping kiri dan DUAAR!

Jadilah! Sebenernya mau kubuat Si Arjuna godain Matsumoto, Momo, nemu, Isane, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, Unohana, Kiyone, Rukia, de el el. Singkatnya, sebenernya pengin Light buat Si Arjuna godain semua wanita di Seireitei gitu deh! Tapi ya gara-gara gak cukup tempatnya di satu halaman, gak jadi!

Hurufnya aja udah dibuat Arial narrow size 10,5


End file.
